Silena and Charlie
by Jedhev
Summary: Just my take on how these two go together, includes a little bit of Percy and Annabeth annoying each other, please read and reveiw.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

Chapter 1: Camp.

Silena was coming to camp, she was already late, and cursing herself, Silena pulled her suitcases up the hill towards Thalia's Pine, her 3 hot pink suitcases and her hot pink carry on, were wearing her out, she had pulled up 2 of her suitcases and was pulling up the third, she had her bronze knife in her belt, and was flicking her eyes about, she was wary of the surroundings.

She was halfway up the steep hill when she stumbled and fell flat on her face, she let go of her suitcase and it rolled down the hill, she picked herself up and made her way down the hill kicking off her heels and squelching her bare feet in the mud, she had reached the bottom of the hill and was bending to pick her suitcase up when she heard the noise of soft, muffled footsteps behind her, she stood up, turned around and pulled her knife out of her belt and up to the persons throat in one fluid movement.

Whoever said children of Aphrodite couldn't fight were clearly mistaken.

She looked at his face and smiled a pink blush creeping up her cheeks it was Charlie Beckendorf, he smiled down at her and picked her suitcase in one hand and her carry on, then held the other hand out for Silena to take hold of, she did and they walked up the hill together, when they reached the top Charlie handed her the carry on then picked up the other two suitcases.

"I can carry one, you know" Silena said, she hated people thinking she was a wimp  
"I know, I wouldn't underestimate you, I just don't find then particularly heavy, no matter how much stuff you have" he smiled at her and Silena smiled shyly back

Her head was conflicted she didn't know why she was blushing or getting tongue tied.  
_You're in love with Charlie Beckendorf _a voice said, it was her mother Aphrodite the Goddess of Love

It was well past midnight now, and the Aphrodite Cabin was locked, she sighed and sat down on the decking hugging her knees  
"Do you want to sleep in our Cabin?" Beckendorf asked holding out a hand, which she took  
"Oh thank you" Silena said, she didn't want to stay outside, after deposting her luggage and bringing her carry on in the lean-to shed next to the Cabin, Silena and Beckendorf walked to his Cabin and he let her in, she looked around and saw that there was no bunks, where the hell was she meant to sleep?  
"Bed 1-A" Beckendorf called out and a large bed appeared, he went to sit on one side and looked at her "We don't have any spare beds, mines big enough but you want me to sleep on the floor?"

"Um… no its ok, I trust you" Silena muttered, she went and sat down and opened her bag, Beckendorf pulled his pyjamas out from under his pillow and walked through a door, Silena quickly changed into some black pyjama bottoms and top decorated with little stars. She pulled out her makeup wipes and washed the makeup off, then pulled her hair back into a low ponytail, before moisturising her skin, she climbed into bed and the door opened and Beckendorf walked in, he was wearing tracksuit bottoms and a red t shirt, he smiled at her and climbed into the bed, he turned the light off and they went to sleep.

She awoke during the night tears making track down her face, she sniffled then realised she didn't know where she was and sat up, that's when she noticed that there was someone lying in the bed next to her, she froze, but she was still wearing clothes, she turned towards the sound of the deep breathing and saw Charles Beckendorf, she looked at him wide eyed, her rolled over and sat up.

Beckendorf was sleeping when he heard a noise and the movement in his bed, he knew Silena was sleeping in his bed since she had been locked out of her Cabin, he had a crush on Silena for over a year, but she wouldn't like him back. Listening he heard sniffling and felt slight shaking, Silena was crying, he rolled over and sat up.  
"You ok?" he asked  
Silena quickly wiped away her tears and nodded, Beckendorf pulled her into a hug, she looked like she needed one.

Silena didn't want anybody to see her crying, she maybe a Daughter of Aphrodite but that didn't mean she was weak, next thing she knew she was being hugged by Charlie Beckendorf, the guy she had crushed on since last year. She relaxed into him, when he released her he lay down she lay next to him and snuggled up to him, he put his arms around her waist and she rested a hand and he face on his chest, they fell asleep next to each other.

They both could get used to this.

When they awoke the next morning, it was in each other's arms, they looked at each other and smiled, Charlie left Silena to get dressed and sort her hair from her messy ponytail, she did and by the time he had returned Silena was dressed in skinny jeans and a grey jumper with a hot pink body warmer over the top, her hair was down but brushed, and shiny.

Silena gave him a hug and ran off to her cabin to put her bags down and sort her cabin for breakfast. She had gone to the pavilion to eat then went to the arena, today they were doing duels, half way through Beckendorf led his cabin in and they began pairing up with each other, Silena and Beckendorf were paired and began duelling, when Silena had lost 4 times in a row, she decided to try a new tactic, she stepped inside Beckendorf's strike and looked up at him innocently, she smiled and fluttered her eyelashes, Beckendorf looked shocked and then forgot about fighting, she brung her dagger up but before it reached his throat, she looked in his eyes and forgot what she was doing, she dropped her dagger as his sword fell to the floor.

Neither of them saw Aphrodite appear and smile, her children saw her and smiled knowing what she was here to see.

Silena was staring at Charlie and he was staring at her, she moved nearer and so did he, their lips met, the sparks flew, Charlie moved his hands to her waist while hers flew up to his hair.

When they broke apart she smiled shyly at him and he returned it.  
"Finally" Aphrodite said, the pair turned to each other  
"Mum!" Silena said looking shocked  
"Well I was watching you, and I knew what would happen so I thought I would watch, by the way, you have my blessing" Aphrodite smiled, she may look a bit of an idiot but she loved her children and wanted them to fall in love, she would help them.

With that she vanished in a puff of pink smoke and left a lingering scentof perfume in the air.

"I really like you" Silena whispered as they turned to face each other again.  
"I…uh…. really like you" Charlie whispered back, she smiled "Will you go to fireworks with me?"  
"Finally you ask" she smiled so wide

It was time for lunch so she left to clean up and then walked into the pavilion, everyone looked bored, she looked across at Charlie he grinned and she grinned back, their eyes twinkling mischievously, at the end of lunch.  
"Charlie, thanks for letting me stay with you last night" Silena stood up a called across the silent pavilion, everyone turned to stare at her or Beckendorf who stood up  
"Anytime Silena" he called back she bounced over to him and grabbed his hand, they walked out of the pavilion sniggering at everyone's faces, funniest was Percy Jackson who had his fork halfway to his mouth with his salad falling into his lap.

As they walked away they heard Annabeth shout  
"Seaweed Brain, shut your mouth, you're going to catch flies" the whole Athena cabin laughed, while Percy glared at her and walked out, he sprinted past them and jumped into the lake, they walked past and down to the beach.

They sat there and listened to Annabeth talking to the lake, trying to get Percy to come up and talk to her.

Thanks for reading this,

I have wanted to write about Silena and Charlie for ages, but I don't like how they both died, after she was the traitor. It upset me.

Please review,

jedhev xx

Song that inspired this _Lightyears by Charlene Soraia_


End file.
